


She's Back

by Rai_T



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_T/pseuds/Rai_T
Summary: Maggie goes away for a week. When she comes back Alex needs her.





	She's Back

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing anything like this so sorry if it sucks. Grammar mistakes are all me.

Maggie had been gone for a week. She had been gone for a week and Alex is dying. She is dying to feel Maggie touch her, kiss her, fuck her, make love to her. J’onn sends her home early the day Maggie is supposed to return home. Sends her home for thinking all too loudly about how much she is dying. 

So, she goes home. She goes home and she imagines what she wants Maggie to do to her, what she wants to do to Maggie. She wants to feel Maggie’s lips on hers, tongues fighting for dominance, control. She wants to feel Maggie’s arms, strong, soft, safe, holding her up, carrying her to bed. Her fingers inside thrusting slowly, her palm pressuring her clit. Alex is so lost in thought she doesn’t hear the door open, footsteps coming toward her, bags set down. She doesn’t move until she hears a breathless “beautiful” spoken into the air.

In a heartbeat, she was standing, kissing Maggie hard, full, heated. Maggie stumbles with the force of the kiss. Parting only when breathing is necessary. 

“Miss me?” Maggie queries sarcastically as their foreheads touch, as they breath in the other’s breath. 

“mmhmmm” Alex hums as she’s kissing Maggie again, just as fierce, just as needy as before. Lips moving in sync. Tongues fighting for control.

Alex moves to walk towards the bed when she feels Maggie pick her up. She wraps her legs around Maggie’s waist and her arms around Maggie’s neck. She doesn’t let go until Maggie tosses her gently onto the bed. Alex barely has time to move towards the headboard before Maggie is hovering over her. 

Maggie leans down kissing Alex once more. This kiss softer. Slower. Much too slow for Alex who needed Maggie right then. Much too slow for Alex who tried flipping their positions, taking control. 

Maggie was ready though and she made sure they stayed in the position they were in. “Ah, ah, ah Danvers. Nice try though.” Alex whimpered and Alex whined. This needed to move faster.

Maggie moves to take off Alex’s shirt finding a black lacy bra underneath. She smirked as she leaned down messaging one of her breasts with her right hand, her left keeping her up slightly, while connecting Alex’s lips to hers. After a while she switches so that her left hand is massaging Alex’s other breast and her right is holding her up. 

When Maggie feels Alex has enough torture, has waited long enough, she kisses her way down Alex’s jaw, neck, pausing at her pulse point, sucking, biting, soothing it with her tongue. Maggie removed Alex’s bra as she went, pausing briefly to check in, to make sure Alex wanted to continue. Receiving a nod and a green light, she moved down her chest to her left breast, taking Alex’s nipple into her mouth making her writhe underneath. After ample time is spent on Alex’s left breast she moves to her right giving it the same treatment. 

Maggie moves back up then, away from where Alex needs her the most. Maggie is kissing up Alex’s chest, up the right side of her neck, jaw. She pulls her bottom lip into her mouth and bites down hard. Then they’re kissing again. Alex tries to level the playing field by removing Maggie’s shirt. Maggie pulls away, grabs Alex’s wrists and pins them above her head. “No touching Danvers.” 

Maggie moves one hand to Alex jeans and unbuttons them. “Maggie please.” Alex begs

“Please what?” 

“Please fuck me. I need you inside please.” 

“Not yet but soon. I promise.”

Maggie sits up on her knees to pull Alex’s pants down her legs. Now naked, save for her underwear, Maggie stands to the side of the bed and takes in the beautiful sight that was her girlfriend. 

Maggie moves to lay on top of Alex again shifting them so one of her legs rests between Alex’s. She grinds down into Alex’s center kissing her swollen lips once more causing Alex to moan. 

Slowly, Maggie kisses her way down Alex body. She skips past Alex’s center instead opting for kissing the inside of her thighs and down her legs. 

Maggie makes her way back up and pauses, hovering just over Alex’s center. “Color?” she asks.

“Green! Please…Fuck…Maggie…please…green.” Alex pants.

Maggie decides she’s finally tortured Alex enough. She slides Alex underwear off and runs her finger through Alex’s wet folds. She smirks as Alex squirms beneath her. 

Gently, Maggie’s fingers circle Alex’s clit. After a few minutes, Maggie finally, finally moves her hand lower. Without wasting time. She slides two fingers into Alex. Alex screams at the feeling of Maggie inside her. Her hips move on their own, meeting Maggie thrust for thrust. 

It’s not quite enough for Alex and Maggie knows it. Once again, she makes her way down to Alex’s center thrusting into her all the way. She stops centimeters from Alex’s clit and blows gently. The next thing Alex knows, Maggie’s mouth is taking her bundle of nerves into her mouth and sucking. Then her tongue is pressuring her clit and Maggie is adding a third finger.

Maggie can feel Alex’s walls tighten around her fingers. She knows she’s close to coming undone. 

A few more thrusts and a few more ministrations with her tongue and a gentle, “cum for me Danvers” has Alex cumming hard. Her entire body tenses as she rides wave after wave of pleasure. Maggie helps her ease down from her high, slowing her thrusts giving Alex time to find her bearings again. Maggie removes her hand from Alex, wipes her it on the sheets and moves to lay next to her. 

Alex curls into her side, resting her head on Maggie’s chest. After a few minutes, Alex reaches up kissing Maggie’s jaw. “You have way too much clothing on right now.” She says.

“Well then, why don’t you do something about it.”

“Oh, I plan to!” Alex responds as she moves to lay on top of Maggie.


End file.
